


mo' lesbians mo' problems

by agaaaaashiii



Series: lesbian haikyuu antics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Karaoke, Love Live Song, Rule 63, also this is my first fic soooo, and ive been listening to love live duets on repeat, i just needed fem haikyuu, oikawa and hanamaki kinda serenade matsukawa and iwaizumi ig, so thats how this fic was born, the title has almost nothing to do with the fic but whatever, theyre just four wlw girls dont @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agaaaaashiii/pseuds/agaaaaashiii
Summary: Oikawa and Hanamaki sing a duet at a karaoke bar for their girlfriends. Said girlfriends simp.Rule 63 HaikyuuMainly Iwaoi but Matsuhana is pretty there too.
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi, Hanamaki Takahiro & Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, i guess - Relationship
Series: lesbian haikyuu antics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863466
Kudos: 30





	mo' lesbians mo' problems

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic , i just really love fem haikyuu and i love fem iwaoi even more (if thats possible)  
> i am but a simple lesbian and i just love u's and oikawa singing so boom  
> if there are any mistakes that really bothering you lmk in the comments bc ill respond to any comments that this gets  
> also go listen to the song even if you dont read the fic   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K7RdzkDX1vY

Iwaizumi let out a string of curses under her breath as her girlfriend once again tried to convince her to sing a duet.  
“But Iwa-chan it would be sooooo cute! Makki and Mattsun sang a duet.” A pout had found its way onto Oikawa’s face as she crossed her arms with a huff.  
“Yes but that was to don’t go breaking my heart and we both know that they weren’t singing it seriously.”  
At this Oikawa turned her nose up like a petulant child, “Fine, if you’re soo against singing with me I’ll just sing a duet with Makki.”  
Speech seemingly over, the brunette turned away curls swaying as she grabbed Makki and whispered something in her ear. Clearly they were planning something because once Oikawa finished speaking a grin to rival the cheshire cat’s spread across their face.  
The duo walked over to the karaoke machine and punched in a song, and from the look on their faces Mattsun and Iwaizumi knew that they were screwed.

Iwaizumi didn’t really listen to much music but thanks to her girlfriend she had heard way too many of the love live songs, way too many times. Hanamaki also loved the show the first group especially so really Iwaizumi and Matsukawa shouldn’t have been the surprised their girlfriends plan involved µ's. 

The song started up and a wide smile spread across the brunette and strawberry blonde’s faces. Iwaizumi vaguely recognized the beginning but she’s never heard the whole of it because Oikawa would always skip it when it came on. Iwaizumi assumed she didn’t like it but if she was singing it now, so maybe she was wrong.

Then the singing began and Iwaizumi was suddenly captivated by her girlfriend’s voice. There were no words yet, the girls just singing the word la, but Iwaizumi and Matsukawa couldn’t help but stare at their girlfriends and their talent. In that moment Iwaizumi wanted nothing more than to kiss Oikawa but she let the captain keep singing, not willing to be the reason this ended.

Oikawa’s beautiful voice carried through the machine,  
Yuri no meiro  
Then it was Hanamaki’s turn singing in a slightly sweeter voice to mirror the original,  
Yume no meiro

Singing together once again their las mixing together beautifully. Matsukawa was pretty sure that she looked like she was catching flies at this point but she didn't care. Her girlfriend was amazing!

The song hadn’t even properly started and Iwaizumi was ready to propose on the spot. Matsukawa wasn’t far behind either.

Oikawa began to sing the first verse, her voice carrying through the room,

Akogare o kataru me ga  
Tooku o sageshi teru toki

With every word Iwa was just falling more in love with her,

Sabishiku naru Watashi wa  
Koko ni iru to iitai no

And now Iwaizumi could tell that Oikawa was serenading her instead if singing to Makki, the thought made her heart flutter.

Now though it was Makki’s turn

Ahhhh

Mattsun had the biggest case of heart eyes, Makki seeing this just smirked and carried on.

Futari kiri de  
Garasu no hanazono e to

The attention turned back to Oikawa and as per usual, she thrived on it.

Dare mo inai  
Dare mo iranai

Hanamaki joined back in as both girls made their voice more powerful.

Sotto kowaresou ni sakitai

They sang the chorus together, wide smiles on their faces.

Himitsu no buranko  
Anata to yurenaga ima  
Tada yasashiku mitsume au no

Oikawa was back to singing by herself but with Makki repeating what she sang.

Koi ni koisuru  
(Koisuru)  
Shoujo no  
(Shoujo no)

Oikawa and Makki joined back together to finish the chorus.

Shizuka na tamekiki wa lonely  
Michitarita lonely

The las started up again and Oikawa just gave her girlfriend a playful wink. Matsukawa looked towards her girlfriend just in time to see her start singing the second verse.

Tojikometai kokoro o  
Doko ni mo ikanai you ni  
Sabishii no yo Watashi to  
Koko ni ite yo itsu made mo

Matsukawa should really stop being surprised when her girlfriend revealed herself to be even more talented than before.  
Iwaizumi’s heart started to beat faster as Oikawa began to sing again.

Ahhh  
Yume no meiro  
Garasu no chouchou tachi wa

Hanamaki began to sing again, their duet was perfectly timed to both each other and the music.

Sasoinagara  
Sasowareteru

Iwa’s gaze never left Oikawa as she watched her girlfriend wait for her part to come around again.

Yubi de kowaresou

Naisho no romansu  
Anata o kanjitai no ni  
Mada setsunaku mitsumeru dake

Hanamaki would be taking the lead in this chorus, much to Matsukawa’s delight.

Koi o koisuru  
(Koisuru)  
Shoujo de  
(Shoujo de)

Irarerai kimochi ni naze  
Kurushiku naru no

Iwaizumi and Matsukawa could only watch as their girlfriend danced around in the little instrumental break, their laughter filling the air. An occasional ah was sung but it was mostly silent aside from the backing track. That was until Oikawa began singing again, her voice tender and sweet.

Futarikiri no hanazono de  
Nemurini tsuku

It was Hanamaki’s turn to charm her girlfriend, singing in a voice that was somehow bouncy and cheerful and full of sleep at the same time.

Kami o naderu sono te ga suki

Hanamaki and Oikawa whilst their voices did sound like angels were still the same idiots that they were when they weren’t singing. They were overly dramatically draped over each other's backs which couldn’t be the easiest position to sing in, but Iwa was starting to get the sneaking suspicion this wasn’t a spur of the moment performance.

Motto

With that word they sprung up and began to sing the chorus again.

Naisho no romansu  
Anata o kanjitai no ni  
Mada setsunaku mitsumeru dake

Hanamki was leading this chorus and they could assume Oikawa would be leading the next.

Koi o koisuru  
(Koisuru)  
Shoujo de  
(Shoujo de)

Irarerai kimochi ni naze  
Kurushiku naru no

The two girls went straight into Oikawa’s version of the chorus, and even though they might be slightly biassed, Matsukawa and Iwa couldn’t help thinking that their girlfriends were absolutely glowing right now.

Himitsu no buranko  
Anata to yurenaga ima  
Tada yasashiku mitsume au no

Koi ni koisuru  
(Koisuru)  
Shoujo no  
(Shoujo no)

Shizuka na tamekiki wa lonely  
Michitarita lonely

And even though the song was coming to a close the two singers’ energy showed no sign of stopping.

La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la  
Yume no meiro  
Yuri no meiro  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la la la

The song came to a dramatic close and Iwaizumi ran to where Oikawa was standing and picked her up in her arms. Twirling her around, before bringing her in for a kiss.  
“Shittykawa that was amazing!”  
Oikawa was visibly flustered by Iwa’s comment, her girlfriend was not one to give out praise willy-nilly, the complement had her blushing a deep shade or red. “Iwa-chan it was all Makki-chan really.”  
In response to that she just brought the brunette in for a deep kiss. They had nearly forgotten where they were until Matsukawa called from behind them, “get a room!”  
Iwa just turned and raised an eyebrow at her friend, “Your girlfriend is literally sitting on your lap right now.”  
Matsukawa just shrugged before focussing her attention on Hanamaki again.  
“Crappykawa seriously thought that was awesome. And half of it at least was all you.”  
The blush just deepened at that and Iwaizumi decided at that moment that she couldn’t stand being near so many other people when she just wanted to spoil her girlfriend with kisses and snuggles. And so she thanked her past self for getting so strong and shifted Oikawa to carry her bridal style. Oikawa just giggled at being moved around, her curls bouncing as she did. “Bye guys.” Oikawa waved from where she was being held. 

Surprisingly, Oikawa didn’t complain the whole walk back to Iwa’s house. Neither did Iwa though as for all the lean muscles and abs, Oikawa was very light. When they did get back it was dark so Oikawa just texted her mum to let her know she’d be staying the night. 

Once she’d done that she complained, it had probably been a record for the longest without her moaning about something so Iwa counted that as a win.  
“Iwa-chan’s such a brute. My boobs hurt from the way you were carrying me!”  
This of course prompted Iwa to look at her boobs, and to say her girlfriend was gifted in the body department would be an understatement in Iwa’s opinion. This was another moment when she wondered how she’d gotten so lucky to be dating Oikawa. Oikawa who had perfect curls in her silky brown hair, stunning chocolate eyes and her body made Iwa so thankful to be a gay born in this time and place.  
Well if Oikawa came to regret making Iwa look at her boobs thats her fault.

Oikawa did not regret it.


End file.
